


Staring At The Middle

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [36]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Nic Anderson: Starin' At The Middle - Louden Swain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring At The Middle

Nic pulled on her blazer, checked she had her ID and purse, and let herself out of her tiny apartment. The pre-dawn air was too cold to be crisp, and Nic shivered as she walked as quietly as she could past the other apartments and down the rusty outside staircase to the gravel parking lot. The light coloured the cars various shades of depression as she slotted her key into the lock. In the distance, a dog barked, and not for the first time, Nic wished she lived in a block that allowed pets.

Her car coughed and spluttered, and Nic sat there a moment, letting the engine warm as the first rays of sunlight crept over the horizon. Nic watched dawn break before she nosed her car out of her crappy apartment complex and towards her crappy job. The stereo crackled some teen heartthrob boyband, and Nic hummed along to stop herself crying.

She should be grateful, she told herself, her mental voice sounding like her mother. At least she had a job. If she'd run off to LA to pursue acting, who knows where she'd be now.

Nic turned up the stereo as loud as it would go and clenched the steering wheel until her knuckles hurt more than her heart.


End file.
